encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
1960
Het jaar 1960 is een jaartal volgens de christelijke jaartelling. Gebeurtenissen ;januari * 1 - Frans Kameroen wordt onafhankelijk. * 9 – In Egypte begint men met de bouw van de Aswandam. * 14 – Tuindorp Oostzaan staat, na een dijkdoorbraak van het Noordzeekanaal, onder water. * 23 - Luitenant Don Walsh van de Amerikaanse marine en Jacques Piccard, zoon van de uitvinder van de bathyscaaf, zakken tot op bijna 10.912 meter diepte in de Marianentrog. * 25 - België schaft de eerste Lockheed F-104 Starfighter aan. ;februari * 16 - Frankrijk neemt in de Algerijnse Sahara zijn eerste kernproef. * 29 - De oude stad Agadir in Marokko wordt verwoest door twee aardbevingen. Alhoewel de kracht beperkt is (5.7 op de schaal van Richter), is de schade relatief groot. 15.000 mensen verliezen het leven. * Greensboro sit-in van studenten. ;maart * 7 - 40.000 Nederlandse bouwvakkers gaan in staking naar aanleiding van een CAO-conflict. De staking zal twee weken duren. * 21 - Bloedbad van Sharpeville. * 22 - Arthur Schawlow en Charles Townes vragen patent aan op laser. * 25 - Officiële opening door prinses Beatrix van de Euromast te Rotterdam. * 29 - Het vijfde Eurovisiesongfestival wordt gewonnen door Frankrijk met het liedje 'Tom Pillibi', gezongen door Jacqueline Boyer. ;april * 1 - Tiros 1, de eerste meteorologische satelliet, wordt gelanceerd. * 3 - In een vriendschappelijke wedstrijd tegen Bulgarije introduceert bondscoach Elek Schwartz drie nieuwe internationals: Henk Groot en Bennie Muller van Ajax, en Humphrey Mijnals van Heracles Almelo. Hij was de eerste Surinaamse voetballer in het Nederlands elftal. * 8 - De Duitse regering maakt bekend circa 280 miljoen Duitse mark schadevergoeding te gaan betalen aan Nederland, waarvan de helft is bestemd voor nazi-slachtoffers. * 15 - Prins Filip van België wordt geboren. * 20 - Eerste uitzending van Radio Veronica, een testuitzending vanaf het zendschip Borkum Riff op de Noordzee. * 21 - De nieuwe Braziliaanse hoofdstad Brasilia wordt gesticht. * 27 - De Nederlandse regering besluit grondtroepen naar Nieuw-Guinea (Irian) te sturen, wegens de "agressieve elementen in het buitenlandse beleid van de Indonesische regering, gepaard gaande met de versterking van het militaire potentieel van Indonesië". * 27 - Frans Togo wordt een onafhankelijke republiek. ;mei * 1 - Boven Russisch grondgebied wordt een Amerikaans U2 spionagevliegtuig neergehaald. De piloot Gary Powers wordt gevangengenomen. * 11 - De Israëlische geheime dienst Mossad ontvoert de oorlogsmisdadiger Adolf Eichmann uit Buenos Aires, waar hij sinds het einde van de Tweede Wereldoorlog had gewoond, naar Israël. Eichmann zal in Israël worden berecht, en in 1962 worden opgehangen. * 16 - Demonstratie van de eerste laser door Theodore Maiman. * 17 - Enorme brand bij N.V. Wehkamp's fabriekskantoor te Dedemsvaart verwoest het volledige magazijngebouw van 45 x 105 m. * 18 - Het Nationaal Instituut voor de Radio-omroep (NIR) wordt de Belgische Radio- en Televisieomroep (BRT) * 22 - De grote Chileense aardbeving en daaropvolgende tsunami veroorzaken 2000 doden in Chili. De vloedgolf bereikt een etmaal later Japan, waar 200 doden vallen. Met een kracht van 9,5 op de schaal van Richter gaat het om de zwaarste aardbeving ooit gemeten. * 24 - De miljoenste telefoonaansluiting in Nederland is een feit. ;juni * 7 - Er wordt gestart met de bouw van het atoomcentrum in Mol * 22 - De keizer van Japan en de Senaat van de Verenigde Staten bekrachtigen het Japans-Amerikaanse Veiligheidsverdrag. Premier Kisji ziet zijn taak als voltooid en kondigt zijn aftreden aan. * 26 - Malagasië verkrijgt van Frankrijk zijn onafhankelijkheid. * 30 - België verleent Congo onafhankelijkheid. Begin van ongeregeldheden. ;juli * 1 - De grenscontroles in de Benelux worden opgeheven. * 1 - Brits-Somaliland vormt samen met Italiaans-Somaliland de onafhankelijke Republiek Somalië. * 10 - Op het eerste EK voetbal voor landenteams behaalt de Sovjet-Unie in Parijs de titel door Joegoslavië, na verlenging, met 2-1 te verslaan in de finale. * 11 - Moïse Tsjombe verklaart de rijke Congolese mijnprovincie Katanga tot een onafhankelijke staat. Premier Patrice Lumumba vraagt de Verenigde Naties om een interventiemacht. * 19 - Vliegtuigcrash in Sake-Masisi, een Belgisch vliegtuig stortte neer in Congo; 41 mensen komen om, vier overleven de ramp. ;augustus * 1 - Dahomey wordt onafhankelijk. *8 - In Congo scheidt de Mijnstaat Zuid-Kasaï zich af. De reden voor de onafhankelijkheidsverklaring zijn politieke spanningen tussen de centrale regering en lokale leiders over de diamantindustrie. * 16 - Cyprus wordt een onafhankelijke republiek. * 17 - Indonesië verbreekt alle diplomatieke betrekkingen met Nederland, naar aanleiding van het besluit van de regering De Quay om de Karel Doorman en grondtroepen naar het betwiste gebied te sturen. ;september * 14 - Chef-staf van het Congolese leger, kolonel Mobutu, grijpt de macht. Lumumba vastgenomen. * 14 - In Bagdad wordt de OPEC opgericht door Venezuela, Irak, Iran, Koeweit en Saoedi-Arabië. * 22 - De Mali-Federatie onafhankelijk verklaard. ;oktober * 1 - Nigeria wordt onafhankelijk. * 13 - Tijdens een vergadering van de Verenigde Naties wordt Nikita Chroesjtsjov geïnterpelleerd door de Filipijnse afgevaardigde over het recht op onafhankelijkheid van Oost-Europese landen. Chroesjtsjov ontsteekt in woede, en hamert met zijn schoen op de lessenaar om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten. Met veel moeite weet voorzitter Boland de rust te herstellen, waarbij echter de voorzittershamer sneuvelt. Het breken van de hamer noemt Chroesjtsjov symbolisch voor het uiteenvallen van de VN. * 14 - Tijdens een debat in het Europees Parlement over de Europese energievoorziening onthult een Belgische senator dat in Nederland een enorme gasbel onder de grond zou zitten. Nederlandse woordvoerders geven toe dat nabij het Groningse Slochteren inderdaad gas is aangeboord. Later zal blijken dat het gaat om een bel van ca. 2400 miljard kubieke meter. ;november * 8 - John F. Kennedy verslaat Richard Nixon in de verkiezingen om het Amerikaanse presidentschap. Kennedy behaalt iets meer dan 50% van de stemmen. Zijn ambtstermijn zal ingaan op 20 januari 1961. * 20 - Jack Brabham wordt voor de tweede maal wereldkampioen Formule 1. * 28 - De Republiek Mauritanië wordt onafhankelijk van Frankrijk. ;december * 7 - Ivoorkust wordt onafhankelijk. * 14 - 18 - In Ethiopië wordt tijdens een buitenlandse reis van Haile Selassie een staatsgreep gepleegd. De staatsgreep mislukt en er vallen honderden doden. * 15 - Koning Boudewijn van België huwt met Doña Fabiola de Mora y Aragón. België heeft zo na 25 jaar weer een koningin. ;zonder datum * De eerste straalvliegtuigen worden in gebruik genomen door de KLM met de eerste rechtstreekse vluchten tussen Amsterdam en New York. * De Europese Vrijhandelsassociatie (EVA) wordt opgericht. Muziek Klassieke muziek * 1 januari: eerste uitvoering van Madras; sonate voor piano van Alan Hovhaness * 12 februari: eerste uitvoering van Vijf liederen op tekst van Kazimiera Iłłakowiczówna van Witold Lutosławski * 23 maart: eerste uitvoering van Symfonie nr. 3 van Mieczysław Weinberg * 27 maart: eerste uitvoering van Nonet van Aarre Merikanto, 34 jaar nadat de compositie voltooid was * 1 juli: eerste uitvoering van Cantata academica van Benjamin Britten * 10 juli: eerste uitvoering van Symfonie nr. 7 van Alan Hovhaness * 9 september: eerste uitvoering van Vijf mobielen van Niels Viggo Bentzon * 16 oktober: .eerste uitvoering van Anaklasis van Krzysztof Penderecki * 10 november: eerste uitvoering van Danspreludes van Witold Lutosławski (nonetversie) * 19 november: eerste uitvoering van Sinfonietta nr. 2 van Mieczysław Weinberg Populaire muziek De volgende platen worden hits: * Blue Diamonds - Cathy's Clown, Oh Carol, Ramona en Till I Kissed You * Bob Azzam - Mustapha * Brian Hyland - Itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini * Bueno de Mesquita - Marina * Caterina Valente - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini * Connie Francis - Everybody's Somebody's Fool * Corry Brokken - Milord * Dutch Swing College Band - Marina en Milord * Edith Piaf - Milord * Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never * Espagnoles - Marina * Ivo Robic - Morgen * Jack Sterling - Marina * Jan & Kjeld - Banjo Boy en Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini * Jim Reeves - He'll Have To Go * Johnny & the Hurricanes - Red River Rock * Lydia & her Melody Strings - Send Me The Pillow That You Dream On * Max van Praag - Marina * Melina Mercouri - Les Enfants Du Piree * Mieke Telkamp - Nooit Op Zondag * Nanodo Caselli - Marina * Neil Sedaka - Oh Carol * Papa Blue's Viking Jazz Band - Schlafe Mein Prinzchen (Schlaf Ein) * Paul Hanford - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini * Peter Koelewijn & zijn Rockets - Kom Van Dat Dak Af * Regenpfeifer - Laila * Regento Stars - Laila * Rocco Granata - Marina * Rudi Carell - Wat Een Geluk * The Everly Brothers - Cathy's Clown en Till I Kissed You * Will Brandes - Marina * Willy Alberti - Marina * Wilmari's - Barcelona Literatuur * De Franse schrijver Saint-John Perse ontvangt de Nobelprijs voor de Literatuur * Erich Kästner ontvangt voor zijn gehele oeuvre, de Hans Christian Andersenprijs * Simon Vestdijks romans De laatste kans en Een moderne Antonius worden gepubliceerd * Françoise Sagan schrijft het toneelstuk Château en Suède Beeldende kunst Bestand:The Van Leer Institute P4110098.JPG|''La Forêt humaine'' (1960), Ossip Zadkine, Van Leer Institute Jeruzalem Bestand:Bruno Giorgi Brasilia.jpg|''Os Guerreiros'' (1960) Bruno Giorgi, Brasília Bouwkunst Bestand:Rotterdam euromast.jpg|''Euromast, Rotterdam (Hugh Maaskant) Bestand:120326 Landsteinerlaan 2 (Mariakerk-Magnalia Deï-kerk) Groningen NL.jpg|Magnalia Deïkerk'' (gebouwd als Mariakerk), Groningen (Coen Bekink) Film * The Apartment, van Billy Wilder, met Jack Lemmon en Shirley MacLaine. * Never on Sunday, van Jules Dassin, met Melina Mercouri. * À bout de souffle, van Jean-Luc Godard, met Jean Seberg en Jean-Paul Belmondo. * Spartacus, van Stanley Kubrick, met Kirk Douglas. * De werkelijkheid van Karel Appel, een documentaire door Jan Vrijman. * Flaming Star met onder andere Elvis Presley. * Ocean's Eleven met onder andere Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin en Sammy Davis jr.. Geboren januari * 1 - Leilani Kai, Amerikaans professioneel worstelaar * 1 - Manuel Sánchez Torres, Spaans voetballer * 1 - Michel Zimmerman, Belgisch atleet * 3 - Washington César Santos, Braziliaans voetballer (overleden 2014) * 4 - Michael Stipe, Amerikaans zanger * 5 - Miranda van Kralingen, Nederlands operazangeres * 5 - Steve Jones, Brits piloot * 6 - Nigella Lawson, Brits schrijfster en televisiepresentatrice * 8 - Fernando Astengo, Chileens voetballer en voetbalcoach * 9 - Bas Heijne, Nederlands schrijver en columnist * 10 - Claudia Losch, Duits atlete * 11 - Luc Morjaeu, Vlaams stripauteur * 12 - Anton van Schijndel, Nederlands politicus * 12 - León Villa, Colombiaans voetballer * 14 - Marcel Bossi, Luxemburgs voetballer * 17 - Hendrik Jan Kooijman, Nederlands hockeyer * 18 - Anne Evers, Nederlands voetballer * 18 - Loren Legarda, Filipijns politicus * 18 - Andrea Pazzagli, Italiaans voetballer (overleden 2011) * 19 - Al Joyner, Amerikaans atleet * 19 - Manfred Schüttengruber, Oostenrijks voetbalscheidsrechter * 19 - Mauro Tassotti, Italiaans voetballer * 20 - Nils Henrik Asheim, Noors componist * 20 - Falk Boden, Duits wielrenner * 20 - Will Wright, Amerikaans computerspellenontwerper * 22 - Michael Hutchence, Australisch zanger (overleden 1997) * 24 - Jos Alberts, Nederlands wielrenner * 24 - Robbert Dijkgraaf, Nederlands wiskundige en theoretisch natuurkundige * 25 - Annelies Maas, Nederlands zwemster * 29 - Matthew Ashford, Amerikaans acteur * 29 - Gia Carangi, Amerikaans topmodel (overleden 1986) * 29 - Greg Louganis, Amerikaans schoonspringer * 29 - Steve Sax, Amerikaans honkballer * 29 - Servais Verherstraeten, Belgisch politicus februari * 2 - Efford Chabala, Zambiaans voetballer (overleden 1993) * 3 - Joachim Löw, Duits voetbaltrainer * 4 - Siobhan Dowd, Brits-Iers schrijfster (overleden 2007) * 7 - James Spader, Amerikaans acteur * 7 - Mick Thomas, Australisch singer-songwriter * 8 - Benigno Aquino III, president van de Filipijnen (2010-2016) * 11 - Bulambo Lembelembe Josué, Congolees predikant en mensenrechtenverdediger * 13 - Pierluigi Collina, Italiaans voetbalscheidsrechter * 16 - Tineke Huizinga, Nederlands politica * 18 - Tony Anselmo, Amerikaans Disney-animator en stemacteur * 19 - Prins Andrew, prins van het Verenigd Koninkrijk * 19 - Q.S. Serafijn, beeldend kunstenaar en schrijver * 21 - Rolf Falk-Larssen, Noors schaatser * 21 - Jan Hellström, Zweeds voetballer * 24 - Wim Balm, Nederlands voetballer * 25 - Stefan Blöcher, Duits hockeyer * 27 - Pär Arvidsson, Zweeds zwemmer * 27 - Andrés Gómez, Ecuadoraans tennisser * 29 - Carsten Bunk, Oost-Duits roeier * 29 - Khaled, Algerijns zanger * 29 - Scott Molina, Amerikaans triatleet * 29 - Richard Ramirez, Amerikaans seriemoordenaar * 29 - Tony Robbins, Amerikaans auteur; Guy McPherson, Amerikaans bioloog maart * 2 - Olli Isoaho, Fins voetballer * 2 - Henri Manders, Nederlands wielrenner * 2 - Roald van Noort, Nederlands waterpoloër * 3 - Vilija Blinkevičiūtė, Litouws politica * 3 - Tosca Niterink, Nederlands actrice en comédienne * 5 - Ihar Hurinovitsj, Sovjet-Wit-Russisch voetballer * 6 - Ronald Jan Heijn, Nederlands hockeyer en spiritueel ondernemer * 7 - Ivan Lendl, Tsjechisch-Amerikaans tennisser * 9 - Rob Trip, Nederlands radio- en televisiepresentator * 10 - Rainer Bastuck, Duits autocoureur en ondernemer * 13 - Adam Clayton, Iers bassist * 13 - Jorge Sampaoli, Argentijns voetbalcoach * 16 - Zoerab Azmaiparasjvili, Georgisch schaker * 16 - Rabella de Faria, Surinaams-Nederlands politica en zakenvrouw * 16 - Chokri Mahassine, Belgisch politicus en organisator van Pukkelpop * 18 - Marc Klein Essink, Nederlands acteur en televisiepresentator * 21 - Bert van Leeuwen, Nederlands televisiepresentator * 21 - Ayrton Senna, Braziliaans autocoureur (overleden 1994) * 21 - Robert Sweet, Amerikaans drummer * 24 - Kenneth Ma, Hongkongs autocoureur * 24 - Nena, Duits zangeres * 25 - Peter Seisenbacher, Oostenrijks judoka * 25 - Eric Young, Welsh voetballer * 26 - Jennifer Grey, Amerikaans actrice * 26 - Allan Peiper, Australisch wielrenner * 27 - Francine Oomen, Nederlands kinderboekenschrijfster * 28 - Joep van Deudekom, Nederlands cabaretier * 28 - José Maria Pereira Neves, Kaapverdisch minister-president * 31 - Jeroen Hermkens, Nederlands lithograaf april * 1 - Frank Leistra, Nederlands hockeyer * 2 - Linford Christie, Brits atleet * 4 - Murray Chandler, Brits schaker * 4 - Maribelle, Nederlands zangeres * 4 - José Peseiro, Portugees voetbalcoach * 4 - Hugo Weaving, Australisch acteur * 5 - Hiromi Taniguchi, Japans atleet * 6 - Eric Hoekstra, Fries-Nederlands taalkundige, vertaler, schrijver, dichter, literatuurcriticus en columnist * 7 - Peter Blok, Nederlands acteur * 7 - James "Buster" Douglas, Amerikaans bokser * 7 - Hans-Peter Zwicker, Zwitsers voetballer * 8 - Daniël Dekker, Nederlands radio dj * 8 - Birgit Friedmann, Duits atlete * 8 - John Schneider, Amerikaans acteur * 10 - Afrika Bambaataa, Amerikaans hiphop-artiest * 11 - Jeremy Clarkson, Brits televisiepresentator * 11 - Marko Elsner, Sloveens voetballer en voetbalcoach * 11 - Cees Vervoorn, Nederlands zwemmer en sportbestuurder * 13 - Rudi Völler, Duits voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 14 - Danny Bowes, Engels zanger * 15 - Pedro Delgado, Spaans wielrenner * 15 - Prins Filip van België * 16 - Wahab Akbar, Filipijns politicus (overleden 2007) * 16 - Pierre Littbarski, Duits voetballer en voetbalcoach * 17 - William Moorlag, Nederlands politicus en vakbondsbestuurder * 20 - Niki Romijn, Nederlands zangeres * 21 - Liesbeth van Ast, Nederlands atlete * 21 - Julius Korir, Keniaans atleet * 22 - Joep Dohmen, Nederlands journalist * 22 - Geert Joris, Belgisch ondernemer * 22 - Mart Laar, Estisch politicus * 25 - Tomas Jonsson, Zweeds ijshockeyer * 26 - Roger Taylor, drummer van de Britse rockband Duran Duran * 28 - Rui Águas, Portugees voetballer * 28 - Scott Ambush, Amerikaans bassist * 28 - Ton Bakkeren, Nederlands bridgespeler * 28 - Elena Kagan, Amerikaans rechter * 28 - Ian Rankin, Schots schrijver * 28 - Knud Stadsgaard, Deens voetbalscheidsrechter * 28 - Walter Zenga, Italiaans voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 29 - Gerard Joling, Nederlands zanger * 29 - Sam Klepper, Nederlands crimineel (overleden 2000) mei * 1 - Peter Mikkelsen, Deens voetbalscheidsrechter * 6 - Ljoedmila Andonova, Bulgaars atlete * 8 - Franco Baresi, Italiaans voetballer * 8 - Hamilton Cuvi, Ecuadoraans voetballer * 8 - Lars Gerner, Deens voetbalscheidsrechter * 9 - Pierre-Henri Menthéour, Frans wielrenner (overleden 2014) * 10 - Bono, Iers zanger * 10 - Merlene Ottey, Jamaicaans-Sloveens atlete * 11 - Jürgen Schult, Oost-Duits atleet * 13 - Walter De Smet, Belgisch atleet * 13 - Dick van den Toorn, Nederlands acteur * 14 - Mohamed Zaoui, Algerijns bokser * 15 - Nico Dijkshoorn, Nederlands dichter, columnist en schrijver * 18 - Yannick Noah, Frans tennisser * 18 - Sean Yates, Brits wielrenner * 20 - Elena Murgoci, Roemeens atlete (overleden 1999) * 21 - Vladimir Salnikov, Russisch zwemmer * 24 - Patrick Bonner, Iers voetbaldoelman * 24 - Kristin Scott Thomas, Brits actrice * 25 - Eric Heuvel, Nederlands striptekenaar * 26 - Pablo Restrepo, Colombiaans zwemmer * 26 - Romas Ubartas, Sovjet-Russisch/Litouws atleet * 27 - Metin Tokat, Turks voetbalscheidsrechter * 29 - Rafaël Galiana, Frans autocoureur juni * 1 - Marcel Klarenbeek, Nederlands atleet * 1 - Jelena Muchina, Russisch turnster (overleden 2006) * 2 - Olga Bondarenko, Sovjet-Russisch/Russisch atlete * 3 - Ingeborg Beugel, Nederlands televisieprogrammamaker * 6 - Karina Content, Nederlands prostituee, politica en publiciste * 6 - Kenneth Lau, Hongkongs autocoureur * 6 - Steve Vai, Amerikaans gitarist * 8 - Eddy De Pauw, Belgisch atleet * 10 - Geert-Jan Knoops, Nederlands advocaat * 12 - Diane Edelijn, Nederlands zwemster * 13 - Ezio Gianola, Italiaans motorcoureur * 14 - Jerko Tipurić, Kroatisch voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 16 - Marjolein Faber, Nederlands politica * 17 - Hans van Baalen, Nederlands politicus * 17 - Staf Depla, Nederlands politicus * 18 - Barbara Broccoli, Amerikaans producer * 19 - Luke Morley, Engels leadgitarist, songwriter en producer * 20 - Ernst Cramer, Nederlands politicus * 24 - Ian Rogers, Australisch schaker * 25 - Aldo Serena, Italiaans voetballer * 26 - Martine Florent, Belgisch atlete * 26 - Bram Moszkowicz, Nederlands advocaat * 26 - Sieb Posthuma, Nederlands illustrator en schrijver (overleden 2014) * 28 - Karin Bloemen, Nederlands zangeres en cabaretière * 28 - Wim Koevermans, Nederlands voetballer en voetbalcoach * 29 - Wolfgang Sowa, Oostenrijks voetbalscheidsrechter * 30 - James Kwesi Appiah, Ghanees voetballer en voetbalcoach * 30 - Francisco van Jole, Nederlands internetjournalist * 30 - Jacqueline Zirkzee, Nederlands schrijver juli * 1 - Michael Glowatzky, Oost-Duits voetballer * 1 - Geert Hoste, Vlaams komiek en cabaretier * 3 - Jorge Contreras, Chileens voetballer en voetbalcoach * 4 - Anton Heiden, Nederlands waterpoloër * 4 - Roland Ratzenberger, Oostenrijks coureur (overleden 1994) * 5 - Hugo Rubio, Chileens voetballer * 6 - Valerie Brisco-Hooks, Amerikaans atlete * 7 - Ines Geipel, Duits atlete, schrijfster en hoogleraar * 8 - Celsius Waterberg, Surinaams arts en politicus * 12 - Heri Dono, Indonesisch beeldend kunstenaar * 15 - Geert Broeckaert, Belgisch voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 17 - Britta Böhler, Duits-Nederlands advocate * 17 - Erno Bouma, Nederlands meteoroloog * 17 - Andrea Mandorlini, Italiaans voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 17 - Jan Wouters, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 18 - Uwe Heppner, Oost-Duits roeier * 19 - Atom Egoyan, Canadees filmregisseur * 20 - Alexandru Spiridon, Moldavisch voetballer * 21 - Alexis García, Colombiaans voetballer * 22 - António Leitão, Portugees atleet (overleden 2012) * 22 - Andrzej Pałasz, Pools voetballer * 23 - Mario Bellatin, Peruviaans-Mexicaans schrijver * 23 - Onno Meijer, Nederlands acteur en regisseur * 23 - Erica Verdegaal, Nederlands auteur * 28 - Alex Czerniatynski, Belgisch voetballer * 28 - Harald Lesch, Duits natuur- en sterrenkundige * 28 - Elia Suleiman, Arabisch-Israëlisch filmproducent, -regisseur, -acteur en -scenarioschrijver * 30 - Elsie de Brauw, Nederlands actrice * 30 - Brillante Mendoza, Filipijns filmregisseur * 30 - Jindřich Panský, Tsjechisch tafeltennisser augustus * 1 - Chuck D, Amerikaans rapper * 1 - Robert Langers, Luxemburgs voetballer * 1 - Ann-Kathrin Linsenhoff, Duits amazone * 2 - Bart Kaëll, Vlaams zanger * 3 - Henk Baars, Nederlands wielrenner * 3 - Kim Milton Nielsen, Deens voetbalscheidsrechter * 4 - Olavi Huttunen, Fins voetballer en voetbalcoach * 4 - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, Spaans politicus * 5 - Bob Verbeeck, Belgisch atleet * 7 - David Duchovny, Amerikaans acteur * 7 - Steven Rooks, Nederlands wielrenner * 8 - Faried Pierkhan, Surinaams zakenman * 10 - Antonio Banderas, Spaans acteur * 11 - Tomislav Ivković, Kroatisch voetbaldoelman * 12 - Laurent Fignon, Frans wielrenner (overleden 2010) * 12 - Mark van der Kallen, Nederlands zakenman * 13 - Phil Taylor, Engels darter * 14 - Edi Krnčević, Australisch voetballer * 15 - Jeroen Pauw, Nederlands televisiepresentator * 16 - Paul van Ass, Nederlands hockeyer en hockeycoach * 16 - Timothy Hutton, Amerikaans acteur * 16 - Anne-Mieke Ruyten, Nederlands actrice * 17 - Sean Penn, Amerikaans filmacteur * 18 - Frits van Bindsbergen, Nederlands wielrenner * 18 - Han Busker, Nederlands vakbondsbestuurder * 19 - Jožef Školč, Sloveens politicus * 20 - Gennadi Denisov, Sovjet-Oezbeeks voetballer en trainer * 24 - Jimmy Montanero, Ecuadoraans voetballer * 26 - Branford Marsalis, Amerikaans jazzsaxofonist * 27 - Ted Hoogenboom, Nederlands rooms-katholiek geestelijke (hulpbisschop van het aartsbisdom Utrecht) * 28 - Edhi Handoko, Indonesisch schaakgrootmeester (overleden 2009) * 28 - Julio César Romero, Paraguayaans voetballer * 31 - Hassan Nasrallah, Libanees islamitisch geestelijke, militair, politicus en terrorist * 31 - Chris Whitley, Amerikaans muzikant (overleden 2005) september * 2 - Ruth Jacott, Nederlands zangeres * 3 - Anett Pötzsch, Oost-Duits kunstschaatsster * 5 - Jon van Eerd, Nederlands acteur, musicalster en tekstschrijver * 6 - Tom Middendorp, Nederlands militair * 7 - Peter Heerschop, Nederlands acteur, cabaretier en tekstschrijver * 8 - Aimee Mann, Amerikaans singer-songwriter * 8 - Matthijs van Nieuwkerk, Nederlands presentator * 9 - Hugh Grant, Brits acteur * 9 - Miro Ukalovic, Zweeds voetbalscheidsrechter * 10 - Colin Firth, Brits acteur * 12 - Ladislav Molnár, Slowaaks voetballer en voetbalcoach * 14 - Ronald Lengkeek, Nederlands voetballer * 14 - Marc Van Eeghem, Vlaams acteur * 15 - Ton Blanker, Nederlands voetballer * 16 - Rob Kamphues, Nederlands cabaretier en televisiepresentator * 17 - Damon Hill, Brits autocoureur * 18 - Thomas Wegmüller, Zwitsers wielrenner * 19 - Carlos Mozer, Braziliaans voetballer * 22 - Yitzhak Herzog, Israëlisch politicus * 24 - Branko Karačić, Kroatisch voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 25 - Ihor Bilanov, Sovjet-Oekraïens voetballer * 25 - Saskia Dekkers, Nederlands televisiejournaliste * 27 - Ben Liebrand, Nederlands dj * 27 - Shane O'Brien, Nieuw-Zeelands roeier * 28 - Mehmed Baždarević, Bosnisch voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 28 - René Verhulst, Nederlands politicus en schrijver * 28 - Socrates Villegas, Filipijns bisschop * 29 - Henk Groener, Nederlands handballer en handbalcoach * 29 - Jennifer Rush, Amerikaans-Duits zangeres * 30 - Blanche Lincoln, Amerikaans politica oktober * 1 - Alex Valderrama, Colombiaans voetballer * 2 - Johan Lammerts, Nederlands wielrenner * 2 - Pedro van Raamsdonk, Nederlands bokser * 3 - Dick Cohen, Nederlands musicalster * 4 - Anita Heilker, Nederlands zangeres * 6 - Hans Kesting, Nederlands acteur * 6 - Yves Leterme, Belgisch politicus * 6 - Sergej Ponomarenko, Russisch kunstschaatser * 8 - Ralf Minge, Oost-Duits voetballer en voetbalcoach * 10 - Khadija Arib, Marokkaans-Nederlands politica (PvdA) * 10 - Paweł Król, Pools voetballer * 11 - Anne van Schuppen, Nederlands atlete * 14 - Steve Cram, Brits atleet * 17 - Angéla Kramers, Nederlands zangeres * 18 - Jean-Claude Van Damme, Belgisch acteur * 23 - Vinicio Gómez, Guatemalteeks politicus (overleden 2008) * 26 - June Brigman, Amerikaans stripauteur * 26 - Bert Visscher, Nederlands cabaretier * 29 - Jestafi Pechlevanidi, Sovjet-Kazachs voetballer * 30 - Ype Anema, Nederlands voetballer * 30 - Ao Chi Hong, Macaus autocoureur * 30 - Diego Maradona, Argentijns voetballer november thumb|[[Kim Wilde in 2007 geboren 18 november 1960]] * 1 - Knut Torbjørn Eggen, Noors voetballer en voetbaltrainer (overleden 2012) * 3 - Eugène Kabongo, Congolees voetballer * 3 - Christa Rosier, Nederlands omroepster (overleden 2011) * 3 - Ricky Talan, Nederlands voetballer (overleden 2015) * 4 - Agnes Jongerius, Nederlands vakbondsbestuurder en politica * 4 - Henry Keizer, Nederlands ondernemer en politicus * 5 - René Froger, Nederlands zanger * 5 - Tilda Swinton, Brits actrice * 7 - Tommy Thayer, Amerikaans gitarist * 8 - Dragan Kanatlarovski, Macedonisch voetballer en voetbalcoach * 8 - Mikael Nyqvist, Zweeds acteur (overleden 2017) * 9 - Andreas Brehme, Duits voetballer en voetbalcoach * 9 - Ingrid Kappelle, Nederlands sopraan * 10 - Rick de Leeuw, Nederlands schrijver en zanger * 11 - Marcel Koller, Zwitsers voetballer en voetbalcoach * 11 - Christian Prudhomme, Frans directeur van de Société du Tour de France * 11 - Stanley Tucci, Italiaans-Amerikaans acteur en regisseur * 15 - Jutta Behrendt, Oost-Duits roeister * 15 - Farah Karimi, Iraans-Nederlands politicus * 15 - Fred Meijer, Nederlands (stem)acteur * 15 - Bea Van der Maat, Vlaams zangeres en presentatrice * 16 - Martin Perels, Nederlands acteur (overleden 2005) * 16 - Martina Schröter, Oost-Duits roeister * 16 - Ellina Zvereva, Wit-Russisch atlete * 18 - Kim Wilde, Brits zangeres * 18 - Thea Sybesma, Nederlands triatlete en duatlete * 21 - Luc Huyghe, Belgisch voetbalscheidsrechter * 23 - Peter Daenens, Belgisch atleet * 25 - Amy Grant, Amerikaans zangeres * 25 - Wilfred Kemp, Nederlands televisiepresentator * 26 - Delio Rossi, Italiaans voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 26 - Claude Turmes, Luxemburgs politicus * 27 - Martin van Geel, Nederlands voetballer en sportbestuurder * 27 - Keith Trask, Nieuw-Zeelands roeier * 27 - Joelija Tymosjenko, Oekraïens ondernemer en politica * 28 - Víctor Fernández, Spaans voetbalcoach * 28 - Mark Rietman, Nederlands acteur en regisseur * 30 - Gary Lineker, Brits voetballer, voetbaltrainer en televisiepresentator december * 1 - Andrea Mitscherlich, Duits schaatsster * 1 - Ari Valvee, Fins voetballer * 2 - Bente Moe, Noors atlete * 3 - Daryl Hannah, Amerikaans actrice * 3 - Julianne Moore, Amerikaans actrice * 4 - Glynis Nunn, Australisch atlete * 5 - Frans Adelaar, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 10 - Kenneth Branagh, Iers acteur * 10 - Hester Macrander, Nederlands cabaretière, theaterregisseur en theatermaker * 10 - Roger Raeven, Nederlands voetballer * 12 - Martina Hellmann, Duits atlete * 12 - Petar Lesov, Bulgaars bokser * 12 - Jaap van Zweden, Nederlands violist en dirigent * 14 - Chris Waddle, Engels voetballer * 15 - Irma Boom, Nederlands grafisch ontwerpster * 16 - Adam Riess, Amerikaans astrofysicus en Nobelprijswinnaar * 16 - Mark Wotte, Nederlands voetballer, voetbaltrainer en -bestuurder * 17 - Moreno Argentin, Italiaans wielrenner * 18 - Kazuhide Uekusa, Japans econoom * 19 - Frank Galan, Vlaams zanger * 20 - Piet Keur, Nederlands voetballer * 21 - Annick Segal, Vlaams actrice * 22 - Hans Kraay jr., Nederlands voetballer en televisiepresentator * 22 - Arthur Nieuwenhuys, Nederlands kunstenaar * 22 - Neil Shubin, Amerikaans paleontoloog * 23 - Susi Riermeier, Duits ski-laufster en atlete * 24 - Maik de Boer, Nederlands stylist * 27 - Hocine Soltani, Algerijns bokser (overleden 2002) * 30 - Frank Focketyn, Vlaams acteur exacte datum onbekend * Hennah Draaibaar, Surinaams journaliste en presentatrice * Gulnara Kasmalieva, Kirgizisch beeldend kunstenaar Overleden Weerextremen in België * 14 januari: Temperatuurminimum –21,5 °C in Stavelot. * 28 februari: Temperatuurmaximum 19,6 °C in Kleine-Brogel (Peer). * 29 februari : Temperatuurmaximum 20,0 °C in Ukkel. * 29 april: Een hagelsteen of blok ijs met een gewicht van drie kilo valt op een werkplaats aan de Willebroekkaai in Brussel. * 24 juni: 90 mm neerslag in Botrange (Waimes). * 2 juli: Temperatuurminimum 0,7 °C in Rochefort. * 8 juli: 58 mm neerslag in Sinaai (Sint-Niklaas). * 18 juli: Tornado veroorzaakt schade in de streek tussen Châtelet et Daussoulx (Namen). * 20 september: 80 mm neerslag in Gentbrugge (Gent). * 10 oktober: 53 mm neerslag in Oorderen (Antwerpen). Bron: KMI Gegevens Ukkel 1901-2003 met aanvullingen Zie ook * Kalender 1960 Externe link :16px|(video) [http://cgi.omroep.nl/cgi-bin/streams?/ibg/sn052007-bb.wmv?title=Jaaroverzicht%201960 Polygoon jaaroverzicht 1960 (Nederland) (.wmv)] Categorie:1960 Categorie:Jaar